A Reception Turned Into a Battle Field
by wheresthewolf
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione disapparated once the Ministry fell, but what happened to the guests who remained at the wedding... rated K just to be safe


"_**The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."**_

Tonks watched as Kingsley's Lynx disappeared in despair. Nowhere is safe now, Tonks thought. Pops and Cracks echoed throughout the wedding tent. The wedding guests were disapparating right and left as Death Eaters apparated into the throng of chaos. Where had Harry, Ron, and Hermione gotten to? Tonks thought. After sending a shield charm between a mother, who carried her child, and a Death Eater she sent a perfect jinx that instantly knocked the Death eater unconscious. She spun around to see Remus at her side, "Harry?" Tonks asked.

With a flick and swish of the wand finally responded, "Gone, Hermione and Ron are gone too. As to where they've gone I do not know," Remus said sending more curses at their assailants.

They stood in between guest, who either frantically searched for loved ones or attempted to disapparate, and the attacking Death Eaters protecting the innocent bystanders who were merely wedding guest not Order of the Phoenix members. As she battled Tonks let her mind wander, if the Ministry has fallen nowhere is safe anymore. Mum and Dad will be targeted and tortured or worse killed and if I know Bellatrix, it'll be both. She was three weeks pregnant and the Ministry falls now? One thing I am grateful for is that my baby is not born into this danger yet. Snapping out of her thoughts for Mad-Eye's words popped into her head _'Keep your mind on the battle nowhere else Nymphadora'_.

"Impedimenta!" Ginny shouted as she ran to Remus and Tonks' side.

"Not to worry Ginny, they've gotten out," Remus said noticing Ginny's sudden appearance at his and his wife's side.

A jet of red light hit Ginny in the shoulder sending her flying back. Tonks glanced to see Ginny struggling to regain her footing five yards away, close to where Molly and Arthur duelled back to back, trying to make their way to their injured daughter. Chaos, utter chaos had taken hold of the wedding reception. If the Death Eaters thought the Order would go down without a fight, then they were wrong. Beads and beads of sweat poured down Nymphadora's face, she glanced quickly at her husband, "Petrificus Totalus!" Remus had sent a perfectly aimed Full Body- Bind Curse at Fenrir Greyback's face, the cause of his infliction of lycanthropy.

An ear splitting yell pierced the air, Tonks turned her attention from the paralyzed werewolf to the source of the yell. Viktor Krum had fallen to his knees clutching abdomen as scarlet blood seeped out of his gut. Miraculously Fleur ran to his side shot, what appeared to be, a healing spell at his stomach and Viktor Krum was back on his feet as if nothing had happened, and began to duel who Tonks recognized as Ministry Official Albert Runcorn. Realization struck the Death Eaters and the Ministry was now one.

Remus must've realized the same thing, for he began shouting in fury as he waved and slashed his wand through the air, "COWARDS! TREACHEROUS SNAKES!" Remus had sent hex after hex, jinx after jinx at as many of their attackers as he stood back to back with his wife.

As one duel ended, another began. Tonks noticed that they hadn't suffered any casualties but the injuries were sufficient enough. Charlie Weasley had been subdued by Antonin Dolohov, before he had grabbed Thorfinn Rowle and disapparated. Elphias Doge was sporting multiple cuts across his face cause by unknown circumstances. Arthur and Molly dueled to kill as the stood, protectively, in front of Ginny who still continued to bleed profusely from her shoulder. To the Metamorphmagus' surprise Fred and George were striking down Death Eater after Death Eater, anger had taken over the practical joking twins.

How long this battle had ensued, Tonks did not know. One thing was for sure, she knew she was growing tired and felt weak. The night had got from a magical evening celebrating Bill and Fleur's love to a battle for their lives. After incapacitating another Ministry Official, Tonks heard the grief stricken cry of Ginny Weasley. She turned to see Arthur struck by a curse, collapsing to his knees atop of Molly Weasley, who was unconscious, or worse, dead. Fred and George halted their offensive strike and went on the defensive streak, as the twins ran to get to Ginny; each twin was struck by jets of red light. They were losing. Elphias had been bound in conjured ropes and gagged, as were Bill, Fleur, and Viktor Krum.

It came down to Remus, Tonks, and Ginny. They were the last standing. They formed a triangle of sorts, sending defensive spells and hexes at their assailants. "Remus if something happens, just know I love you," Tonks said panting as she sent a bone fracturing curse at Death Eater.

Sweat poured down Remus' scarred face, "I know. Dora I love you very-"

"STUPEFY!"

And the world of Nymphadora Lupin nee` Tonks went instantly dark.

"WHERE IS POTTER?"

Nymphadora began regain consciousness, all she heard was shouting, crying, screams of pain, and malicious laughs. Tonks opened her eyes to see Alecto Carrow slap Molly across the face. To Tonks' surprise, Molly didn't utter more than a grunt as she looked up at Alecto Carrow with pure hatred and loathing. "I do not know, you stupid bitch," Molly said in a tone that had sent a shiver down Tonks' spine. "I've already told you, he left some time ago."

Tonks surveyed the Burrow as she lay on her stomach on the floor, a hell hole. Everything was scattered and destroyed. Pillow stuffing littered the living room, glass shards and Molly's pots, pans, and cauldrons littered the kitchen. Everyone, including Tonks herself, was bound in ropes as the kneeled on the floor. The gate crashers of the wedding now only consisted of four Death Eaters. They were obviously here only to interrogate and kill the remaining people who fought back. Alecto Carrow, by the looks of things, was in charge, "Did yah lot check da res' o' the house?" Alecto asked.

Her subordinates consisted of Augustus Rookwood, Rabastan Lestrange, and an elderly witch, whom Tonks did not know. "We found their youngest boy upstairs. Nasty brat has spattergroit," the elderly witch said disgustedly.

A wave of relief fell upon Tonks. They had fallen for the ruse. Now Voldemort will think Ron is here, and that only Hermione had went with Harry. "Are you lot done now? Obviously we don't have Harry here nor do we know his current whereabouts," Remus spat.

The elderly witch pointed her wand at Remus, cackling as she shouted, "Crucio!"

Tears escaped Tonks' eyes as she watched, helplessly, as her husband writhed and thrashed on the ground trying not to make a sound. "Leave him alone!" Nymphadora screamed making her consciousness know. Rabastan grabbed Tonks by her hair and propped her up in a kneeling position like the rest of her friends. "Don't touch me!" Tonks yelled jerking her head away from Rabastan.

An evil laughter echoed in in the room as Remus' thrashing came to a halt, "Feisty, little mutant freak aren't you," Rabastan said back handing Tonks across the face cause her to squeeze her eyes shut. "Let's kill this disgusting, monster loving, mutant freak first then the werewolf," Rabastan said.

The Auror opened her eyes to see Ginny begin to struggle in her bonds in an attempt to get to the wand that lay on the table five feet away from the captured Order members. Rabastan raised his wand to where it was mere inches away from Tonks' face. Tonks looked to Remus, who was now lying directly beneath Tonks looking up at her, with tears in his eyes, knowing the inevitable end was near. Tonks looked down at her husband and whispered, "I love you." As Tonks closed her eyes to accept her death a yell pierced the room, "No! Stop! Please! Kill me! Kill me! Not her!" Nymphadora opened her eyes to see Charlie Weasley, her best friend at Hogwarts, struggling to get to her and her husband.

The Weasley matriarch and patriarch exchanged looks of horror. Nymphadora merely shook her head at her best friend as he began to openly sob. There's no way I'd let Charlie die for me, Nymphadora thought. Tonks looked one last time at each Weasley giving a silent good-bye to each of them, stopping at Ginny to give her a long meaningful look, "Give them hell," Tonks said loudly looking at Ginny.

"Eether geet on 'ith eet or eave'. You are not welcome ere'," Fleur said also struggling to get to Tonks and Remus' aid.

The youngest Lestrange brother raised his wand once more, "One last question for you mutant brat, if Potter isn't here and he left with Scrimgeour, and the youngest boy is upstairs, then where is the mudblood Granger?" the elderly witch asked her captives.

"Bloody hell, can I just kill her already?" Rabastan shouted angrily as he looked at the elderly witch.

"She is gone," Viktor Krum said worriedly, "took off with 'Arry and the Minster," he added hastily.

Tonks looked up to see the fear etched on everyone's face. Everyone was injured. Arthur sported a gash under his right eye. Molly had a busted lip, which trembled profusely. One of Bill's eyes was swollen shut. Fleur had two vicious cuts above her breasts that bled onto her wedding dress. Fred bled heavily from his nose, which was probably broken. George grimaced in pain for he had a broken hand with a bone protruding from within. Ginny still bled from her shoulder. Elphias was still gagged and bound but had a distorted face, containing glass shards in his wounds that engrossed his face. Nymphadora's eyes finally landed on her husband, who still lay beneath her, to examine the damage. Remus had no injuries except for some light bruising cause from his thrashing while being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse.

"Edna, finish the werewolf, I believe he was once friends with your son," Rabastan said sneering at Tonks and Remus.

A sniggers and cackles came from Alecto Carrow and Augustus Rookwood, "Yes Edna, prove that the House of Pettigrew isn't completely worthless," Rookwood said smirking.

Remus looked up at the white haired, elderly witch, "I wish I killed him when I had the chance," Remus said loudly for everyone to hear.

A shriek of laughter erupted from the witch, "As do I, you vile creature. My son, Peter is waste of my husband's flesh and bone. A disgrace to his father," she said raising her wand.

Tonks flinched as if she were slapped in the face. This elderly witch, with pearl white hair was Edna Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew's mother. She would surely kill Remus. The Order hadn't known Edna Pettigrew had joined the Death Eaters, they had decided from the moment the Order was reconvened that she was not to be an ally or member due to her son being the traitor in the last war. "Remus, I love you," Tonks said looking down at her husband as he lay on his back beneath her.

Smiling Remus looked back at his recently wed bride, "And I love you Dora," Remus said. Remus then looked to Edna Pettigrew with a scowl, "Now finish it."

"No," said a slow drawling voice.

Every occupant of the upturned Burrow turned, and craned their necks. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, "It's over, Dolohov and Rowle had Potter and Granger cornered but they got away, obviously they aren't here. The Dark Lord was also specific in his orders, no casualties. It's over," Snape said looking at Remus smugly.

"Let's go!" Rabastan shouted. One by one they all left the Burrow disapparating outside the house.

Everyone managed to break free of their bonds. Tonks now burst into tears. They were all almost killed and the war was nowhere near over. Tonks freed Remus from his conjured ropes and pulled him up and buried her face into his chest as she openly wept, "Remus…I'm...I'm pregnant," Tonks said into his chest.


End file.
